We'll Be A Dream
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Ashley Davies has just found that she needs an extracurricular activity to get into college. To make matters worse, the only one available is cheerleading. Though will a certain blonde make it more enjoyable?
1. Chapter 1

Fuck my life. That was immediately what I was thinking when I walked out of the guidance counselor's office. I was in my senior year and I had a huge problem. I was told that I had to do an extra curricular activity to get into the college I wanted to go to. Apparently being the daughter of a dead millionaire isn't good enough anymore. And for some strange reason, my dad's last will only promised me my inheritance if I get at least a bachelor's degree from University of California. And apparently Cal only accepts people who have extracurricular activities. So I had one week to sign up for something order to get the certain scholarship that I wanted. Yes Ashley Davies's life was hell right now.

I looked over the bulletin board for any available extracurriculars. The list was fairly short. There was Glee Club, AV Club, Chess, Anime, Track, Dance Team, and Cheerleading. I liked to sing but I don't really think that Glee Club was right for me. I also owned a video camera but I wasn't a geek so AV club was also out. Chess and Anime were total nerd things and I wasn't going to step foot into either of those rooms. I didn't like running so track was also out. That left Dance team and Cheerleading. Neither one of them was that appealing but Dance Team was more so, so I guess that I would try that first. Tryouts were on Tuesday which also happened to be tomorrow. I also took note that cheerleading tryouts were on Wednesday in case I really need to do that. I really hoped that I wouldn't because I hated cheerbitches. I went to meet my sister Kyla so I could take her home. She wasn't really my sister as we had different moms. It wasn't hard to tell since she was half Filipina. My dad thought it would be a good idea to introduce us to each other. We hated each other at first but we bonded in dislike that he had a double life. We also bonded over his death. Kyla was in pretty good was her extracurriculars. She was in theatre.

I met her out by the front of the school.

"What did the guidance counselor want to talk about?" She asked.

"He basically told me that Cal wouldn't accept me unless I did an extracurricular activity." I explained.

"Well that's not that hard." She remarked. "It seemed like the list was pretty long."

"Maybe if you're a nerd." I responded. "The only ones that I would even consider are dance and cheerleading."

"But you hate cheerleading." Kyla pointed out.

"No I hate cheerbitches." I corrected. "Maybe it won't be as bad now that Madison's graduated. What do you know about the new captain?"

"Um she has blonde hair and blue eyes." Kyla answered. That really wasn't that useful information.

"Nothing else?" I asked as she shook her head. "Well let's just hope she's not a Nazi then. But dance team is definitely my first choice. You are so lucky that you already have something."

"I just like acting." She replied. "I wasn't planning ahead or anything."

"You knew about this when you applied, didn't you?" I questioned.

"Yes." She replied.

"Perfect." I remarked as we walked out to my car. I now had less than 24 hours to prepare a dance routine. I probably wasn't much of a choreographer. But I had to believe that I could do it because I really didn't want to do cheerleading. I would have to make sure to give the most kickass dance routine ever.

We arrived home at our mansion that we shared with my mom. We haven't been really that close in a while. She's not really there very much anyway. Just the mornings and the nights so we have servants to cook us dinner. I really wasn't really worried about dinner. I wasn't sure if I would even have time to eat. So I began to search for dance movies and decided to watch _Step Up 2 The Streets. _My thought was that the acting was horrible. Couldn't they have casted some actors who dance instead of dancers who act. I'm sure there had to be some. I tried to focus solely on the dancing and stick to the dancing and I think that I was starting to get it. I began to move along with some of the dances. I don't know if I was doing well or not but at least I was doing something. I did decide to take a break to eat eventually. I also decided that after I was done eating, I would show my routine to Kyla to see what she thought. I mean I thought it was good. Though I should probably find some sort of track to add to it.

So, after I was done eating, I called Kyla into the living room and turned on a track of Avril Lavigne's _The Best Damn Thing._ I then started to dance to the music slowly before speeding up quickly. I didn't even know if this was the sort of dancing that the dance team did but I went with it anyway.

"So what do you think?" I asked my sister as she looked at what she just witnessed. I couldn't really read her reaction. "Go ahead and be honest."

"It was…sexy." She replied, blushing. Okay that wasn't exactly what I was going for. I did not want to make my sister hot for me. That's wrong on a number of levels.

"So do you think sexy is good?" I questioned.

"Yeah sexy is good." She agreed. "You should definitely do that tomorrow. Now excuse I need to take a shower."

Okay I really hoped that this wasn't going to be a recurring thing. Maybe I was reading her wrong and she wasn't about to take a cold shower. She didn't have one this morning after all. No wait she always took her showers at night. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized that Kyla most likely didn't have a crush on me.

In the morning, I showered and ate breakfast, dressing in my dance outfit which in all honestly wasn't different from how I usually dressed. I still wore a tank top just with cargo pants instead of a miniskirt.

I told Kyla that she should probably go home with her friend Carmen because I had no idea how long it was going to take. I headed to the dance studio and couldn't help but wonder why our school had a dance studio. Then I remembered that it was really just a section of the weight room that the dance team used when the football team wasn't using it.

"Name?" The captain asked.

"Ashley Davies." I replied.

"You may begin." She said. I went to put my iPod into the speaker thingy and realized that it wasn't as easy as it looked. I had trouble getting it hooked up and then realized that it wasn't turned on.

"Next." The girl said.

"What? I didn't even get to dance." I replied in shock.

"Well you're clearly not ready and I don't have time to waste." The bitch remarked. God I wanted to go over and punch her but I refrained from doing so and walked out quietly.

Feeling frustrated, I went to the gym and began to do my routine. I knew cheerleaders could be stuck up but I didn't think dance team girls could give them a run for their money. No one was watching me so I had nothing to lose. At least I didn't think anyone was watching me.

"You're pretty good." A girl remarked. I looked at her to see that she had blonde hair and blue eyes.

So anything wanna take a guess on who the girl is. I'll give you a hint. She's one of the main characters of the story. So this is sort of based on Hellcats but won't really have much to do it. If you haven't seen Hellcats I advise you to but it will not help you in reading this. I wish CW would pay me for saying that. Anyway please review if you don't hate me.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling frustrated, I went to the gym and began to do my routine. I knew cheerleaders could be stuck up but I didn't think dance team girls could give them a run for their money. No one was watching me so I had nothing to lose. At least I didn't think anyone was watching me.

"You're pretty good." A girl remarked. I looked at her to see that she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also dressed in a tight tee and super short shorts. Her legs, her legs were amazing. She was one of the best looking girls that I had ever seen.

"Who are you?" I asked after I was done admiring her.

"Spencer Carlin, head cheerleader." She introduced herself. "I'm a little surprised that you don't know who I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as I looked at her quizzically.

"It's not like I'm vain or anything but more that everyone seems to know who I am." She answered. "And I know who pretty much everyone at this school is. Just like I know you, Ashley Davies."

"Okay not that's kind of creepy." I commented as then blushed just now realizing that she had saw me dancing. I also realized that she was the head cheerleader that I would have to impress at tryouts tomorrow.

"You know Ashley I was looking for someone that I could go shopping with." Spencer mused. "I was wondering if you would be at all interested."

That confused me. Why on earth would the head cheerleader ask some random girl that she doesn't even know to go shopping with her?

"Why are you asking me?" I questioned.

"Because you're one of the few people at this school that I don't know and one of the best ways for girls to get to know each other is shopping." She explained.

I just stared at her that was one of the most ridiculous things that I had ever heard.

"Just come with me and I'll buy anything that you want." She added.

I figured that this girl wasn't going to relent unless I said yes so I sighed and said "Fine but you're driving."

"I planned on doing so anyway." She remarked in victory. "Follow me."

I followed her out to the parking lot and saw that she was driving a red Escalade.

"Nice car." I remarked.

"Yeah it's nothing compared to your Lexus but it gets me around just fine." She countered. God this girl knows everything. Then again, I was the only girl in school who owned a Lexus so that was probably easy to find out.

"So what were you doing dancing in the gym?" She asked. I debated whether or not to tell her the truth or make something up.

"I had just come from dance team tryouts." I answered "I didn't even get to do my routine but the girl cut me short because I was having problem with my music."

"Let me guess. It was Sherry?" She responded.

"I never caught her name but she was this Hispanic girl." I replied.

"Yup that's her. I kicked her off of the cheerleading for being a bitch and now she's head of the dance team." She informed.

The mall wasn't that far from school. There were a few different malls in Los Angeles. His was not the mall that I usually went. My clothes were a little more expensive than most. The money that paid for my credit card was the money that came from his posthumous album sales. His album sales went through the roof after he died. It's possible that he's made more many dead than when he was alive. I'm not looking after his money so I don't know.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Spencer asked me as we walked inside.

"You said you'll buy me anything that I want, correct?" I questioned.

"As long as it's clothing and the total adds up to $300 or less." She clarified.

"Damn, I was hoping that I could have gotten some diamonds out of you." I replied with a playful smirk on my face. That also ruled out going to Radioshack. I could have bought something myself but I didn't want to.

"You haven't anything to earn diamonds from me, my dear Ashley." She joked as the two of us started to laugh. I don't why I did because I barely know this girl and she's the head cheerbitch (Even though I would probably have to become one. Note to self, kill Sherry.)

"I guess I wouldn't mind wearing something from Abercrombie and Fitch. This mall is a little cheap for my taste." I commented as I looked around.

"It's funny how you can be so rich but still manage to look trashy." Spencer commented. I don't think that she was serious but that was still kind of mean. I stuck my tongue out at her.

Spencer took me to the store and we both picked out some dresses to try on. Spencer for some reason had this idea for us to change in the same stall.

"I don't understand why we would do that." I remarked.

"Well it would be kind of like the locker room." Spencer said as she opened the stall door and walked in. She held it open and waited for me to enter. "You're not too shy to let me see your body, are you?"

Okay so call me weak if you want but I am not shy about anything. As if I was challenged, I entered the stall and closed the door and locked it. Spencer made no effort to cover herself as she started to undress. I have to say, she looked as good without her clothes on as she did with them.

"It doesn't look like you got those from this mall." I commented as I looked at her bra and panties. You probably could not even get something like those at Victoria's Secret.

"I got them when I went to New York." She explained. "I saved up some money to not only get me there but also to go shopping in Manhattan. So are you just gonna watch me or are you gonna take your clothes off?"

I pulled off my top and pants to reveal my Parisian undergarments.

"Are you trying to outdo me?" She joked as she started to pull on her dress.

"Maybe." I said with a smile as I pulled my own on. I looked at how we looked in the mirror. We were both wearing minidresses. Spencer's was blue and mine was red. She tried to get me to wearing something pink but I don't do pink.

"Nice." Spencer commented. "That dress really makes your boobs look good."

I was about to thank her when suddenly she put her hands on my chest and gave each of my breasts a squeeze. I moaned lightly and blushed brightly and she broke out into a fit of giggles. This is where I wish I had a pillow to hit her with. I wasn't going to punch her or anything but I wanted to get back at her. I wadded her clothes into a ball threw them at her.

"Is that the best you've got?" She taunted.

"Right here right now it is." I responded. "I don't want to do anything to hurt you but you kind of overstepped the boundary. I want an apology."

"What if I don't wanna apologize?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Then I'll have to do this." I replied as I pushed her against the wall and began to tickle her hairless armpits. She immediately started laughed.

"Ah…Ashley…stop…I'm sorry." She said through her giggles I stopped feeling that I had got the last laugh.

Suddenly there was a knock on there.

"Is there a problem in there?" A woman asked.

"No, we were just goofing around." Spencer remarked.

"Well the dressing room is not a place to goof around." The woman responded. "I'm going to ask you to buy whatever you're going to buy and then leave."

I frowned. I can't say that I had ever been kicked out of a store before. This girl was definitely something else. We both decided that we weren't going to purchase the dresses after the rudeness of the staff and took them off. Spencer decided not to put them on the hangers and just left them in the dressing room.

"Thanks for embarrassing me like that." I remarked sarcastically.

"Hey you're the one who started tickling me" She pointed out. "Besides you can't tell me that that wasn't fun. Now do you wanna go anywhere else?"

That was kind of fun for reasons that I'm not quite sure of.

"Are there any places around here that sell good bikinis?" I asked.

"Hollister has some nice ones." She answered.

"Do you promise not to feel me up anymore?" I questioned as I looked into her blue eyes.

"Not unless you ask me to." She agreed. That seemed to be the best that I would get out of her.

We walked into Hollister and each grabbed a bikini. Spencer once again wanted us to use the same stall and again I wasn't sure why. This time, as required, she took off all of her clothes including her underwear. She stood there naked for a moment almost as if she wanted me to stare. I found out that she didn't have any hair on her body except for her head. After I had a few seconds to take Spencer in, she put on her bikini on. I didn't waste any time in putting mine on.

"Hmm I'm not sure that that one is right for you." Spencer remarked. "Turn around."

"You're not gonna grope me, are you?" I asked as rotated 180 degrees.

"No." She replied as she looked me over. "You know what I think I was wrong. This does look really good on you from the back and by the way, nice tat."

"Thanks." I replied as my blush came back. I usually wasn't a person to blush but this girl was different from everyone else. "So maybe we should make a purchase before we get kicked out of here."

"Once again that was your fault, not mine." Spencer told me. We got dressed in our regular clothes and took the swimwear to the register. Spencer paid as promised and then we stopped at the food court to get some smoothies. We sat down at table to eat/drink them.

"So since you seem to know everything that there is to know about me, why don't you tell me something about you?" I challenged her as I took a drink/bite of my smoothie. Whose idea was it anyway to turn yogurt into a beverage?

"Well I have two brothers, Glen and Clay. Glen plays basketball at North Carolina Clay goes to UCLA and lives at home." She said as she took out her phone and showed me a picture of herself, a blonde guy and…a black guy? That confused me. "In case you can't tell, Clay's adopted."

"That makes a little more sense." I replied. "Guess that means that we have some in common other than both being female. We both know what it's like to have to deal with a new family member. I mean since you seem to know everyone, you must know about my sister Kyla."

"Yeah she's in the drama club." She answered. "And just to be clear, I don't know everything about you. I don't know what you favorite movie is."

"_John Tucker Must Die." _I answered.

"See I don't know that." She spoke. "Just like you didn't know that my favorite movie is _Camp Rock."_

"I never pegged your for a Disney girl." I commented.

"See, that's what you find out when get to know people." She remarked. "I also don't know your favorite singer is. Or band or rapper or whatever you listen to."

"My favorite singer would have to be JoJo which kind of sucks because she hasn't made any music in a while." I said as I waited for her to give me an answer.

"Well my favorite singer has made a lot of music lately. It's Miley Cyrus." She stated as she finished off her smoothie. I still had quite a bit of mine left. I don't think I really liked smoothies.

"Doesn't some of the stuff that she does bother you?" I asked.

"No I think it's really just blown way out of proportion." Spencer remarked. "So she took a hit of a legal substance once. I know some people who have done a lot worse stuff and continued to do so after the first time. Glen got addicted to painkillers."

"I guess you're right." I replied as my phone was vibrating. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Kyla asked.

"I'm at the mall, why is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, but I've been calling you for like fifteen minutes and you haven't picked up. You need to come home so we can get dinner." She responded.

"Fine." I said as I hung up. I then turned to Spencer. "My sister wants me to come home."

Spencer nodded and drove me back to the school. We parked by my car and both stepped outside.

"I had a lot of fun today." I remarked as I planned took out my keys.

"You know we could hang out like this more often if you were on the cheerleading squad." She told me.

"I guess I'll have to go to tryouts tomorrow." I replied.

"Or I could give you a spot right now if you're interested." She countered.

"Can you do that?" I asked in surprise as I dropped my keys.

"I just told you that I could." She said as she reached down and picked up my keys to hand to me. "So I guess this means welcome to the squad."

So as you can tell Spencer's not as shy in this story. Though whether not she's gay remains to be seen. It seems that the Butterfly effect of Spashley not meeting in their junior year led to Glen still being able to play basketball and Clay not being dead. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived home, happy that at least my problem with finding an extracurricular activity was solved. I wasn't exactly with the fact that I would have to become a cheerbitch in short skirts with pompoms and all that stuff. Though, I have to say that there's something about Spencer that intrigues me. There was something that made me want to be around her. Maybe it was her never-ending pep that all cheerbitches seem to have. Maybe it was her stunning blonde hair and captivating blue eyes. Maybe it was the fact that she seemed to like stripping in front of me.

When I walked through the door, I saw Kyla. I was a little upset that she interrupted my time with Spencer.

"Why exactly couldn't you have ordered something for delivery?" I asked in frustration.

"Because you know how hard it is for me to find places that deliver the kind of food that I like." Kyla remarked. Here's the thing. Kyla is a vegetarian. I don't understand why she wouldn't eat meat. It's just really strange to me because I have always found meat to be extremely delicious. Well I wouldn't eat lobster or rabbit but there's nothing wrong with eating something like cow or chicken.

"Maybe you should stop being vegetarian then." I muttered as I grabbed my keys for us to head out again. "This place that you want to go to better serve meat. I am not eating at another one of your veggie places."

So she decided to take us to one of these organic food places. They did have meat but it was expensive as hell. I never understood why this "healthy" good cost more than regular food. I also need to check to see if we have any frozen pizzas at home. She decided to speak up while we were waiting for our organic food.

"So how did the dance team tryouts go?" She asked.

"The girl doing it was such a bitch." I answered. "She wouldn't even let me dance because I was having trouble with my music."

"So what were you doing all day then?" She questioned.

"I was shopping." I responded.

"You were shopping for two and half hours?" Kyla asked in disbelief. I usually wasn't one to spend hours shopping if you haven't guessed. I usually went and found some stuff that I wanted and went on my way. Kyla complained about it several times.

"I was with this girl Spencer who happens to be the head cheerbitch." I explained. "Though, she was surprisingly a lot of fun to be around. That leads me to tell the second thing that happened to me today.

"What?" Kyla asked curiously.

"It turned out that Spencer liked me so much that she decided to make me a cheerleader." I told her as our food arrived. "I don't even have to tryout or anything."

"Hmm I heard that she was recruiting." Kyla commented. "I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't looking forward to tryouts tomorrow. There are always those girls that think they can be cheerleaders that totally suck. We have that all the time with plays. People who can't act their way out of a paper bag show up wanting a part."

"Must be painful to watch." I remarked as my phone started to ring. I had turned it off vibrate. The number I didn't recognize. I answered it anyway though.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ashley?" The phone asked.

"Spencer?" I reciprocated. "How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways." She answered. "So I forgot to tell you that I need to give you your cheerleading uniform. I need you to come over to my house. I'll send you my address."

"Why do you have it at your house?" I questioned.

"I keep it here so no one can break into the athletic department and steal. You have no idea how much it costs to make a cheerleading uniform." She explained.

I didn't know how they cost. I wouldn't think that much actually. I'm sure that I could probably afford them.

"I'm actually eating dinner right now." I replied as I looked over to Kyla, who was definitely eavesdropping on my call.

"Well you can come over after." She responded.

"I will. See you soon." I said as I hung up.

"What was that about? Got a hot date?" Kyla teased. "I don't wanna be the third wheel."

"I just need to go to Spencer's house to pick up something." I told her as I received a text with Spencer's address. I noticed a waitress walking by. "Check please"

The girl nodded and walked over to me. She put a piece of paper on the table.

"You know I accept more than just money as tips." The girl said. I could see her name was April because she had jutted her chest out toward me.

"Sorry, April you're gonna have to accept money." I responded as I handed some to her. "I have somewhere I need to be and I don't think my sister is interested."

Yes I'm gay. I don't know how this girl knew that but…it doesn't really matter. I probably wouldn't have fucked her anyway.

"How do you know I'm not interested?" Kyla asked.

"Are you?" I asked.

"No." She responded.

"That's how." I replied as I took her out to the car, dragging her by the hand.

"Ow." She said, holding her wrist. "So where are we going?"

I put the address in the GPS. "There" I told her. I followed the directions that my car told me to a house in the suburbs. I wasn't exactly one to the suburbs very often. I parked the car outside of the house, not sure about the driveway. I knocked on the door and it was answered by a black guy. At first I thought that I had the wrong house but then I remembered that this guy was in the photo that Spencer had showed me at the mall.

"Can I help you?" He asked. I didn't remember his name.

"Yes I'm looking for Spencer." I replied.

"Come in." He instructed as I walked inside. The house was pretty nice. It was definitely clean. The craftsmanship was nice. Wait…the craftsmanship was nice? What the hell am I noticing things like that for? I'm not a fucking carpenter I shouldn't care about those things.

"Ashley?" Spencer said, snapping me out of my daze. I didn't even hear her walk over. "What are you doing?"

"I was just admiring the fine craftsmanship of your house." I remarked. She looked at me like I was high. For the record I do not use drugs unless you consider alcohol a drug, which I don't. I probably drink just as much as the average teenager. "I mean I was waiting for you."

"I was just in the kitchen having some cookies." Spencer replied. "Would you like some?"

"Yeah." I responded. I could suddenly smell the cookies from the kitchen and they smelled so good. I then remembered a problem. "I can't. My sister is in the car."

"Well bring her in and tell her that she can have some too." Spencer suggested. I don't think she was going to let me be denied of those delicious smelling cookies.

I sighed and went to the car to retrieve Kyla. She rushed in as soon as she heard the word cookies.

"Spencer, this is my sister, Kyla." I introduced.

"Hi so can I have some cookies?" Kyla said hyperly.

"I thought you only ate healthy food." I reminded her.

"Cookies are healthy." She said as she went to the kitchen and began to eat. It was kind of sad and funny that a health nut like Kyla could give into the temptation of something sweet so easily.

"Your sister is kind of strange." Spencer commented as she managed to grab some cookies away from Kyla.

"Yeah I know. She is a theatre geek after all." I responded as I munched into the chocolaty goodness.

"So I see you met my brother Clay." She said.

"We didn't really have much of a conversation." I pointed out. "It took me a minute to remember that he was your brother. I thought I had the wrong house at first."

"Well how about we head up to my room so you can try on your uniform." Spencer suggested as Kyla began to watch TV with Clay. Actually Clay seemed to be studying while trying to figure out what to make of her. It took me a while to figure her out as well.

Spencer took me upstairs to her room. It was kind of exactly how I expected her room to be but at the same not. She had a walk-in closet like I expected but I didn't expect there to be beads in the doorway. She had posters on her wall but the only one with a person on it had Lindsey Vonn in a bikini…in the snow. Now that's just illogical.

"Didn't know you were such a big Lindsey Vonn fan." I commented. "Should I be worried?"

"That's actually Glen's." Spencer responded. "He didn't want to take it with him to college and was going to throw it out so I decided to put it up on my wall. She really does have a great body under all of that snowboarding gear. You need to take off your clothes."

"Aren't you gonna at least buy me dinner first?" I joked as I started to strip.

"You wouldn't let me buy you dinner." She pointed out as she grabbed a cheerleading uniform and gave it to me. "I did buy you a smoothie though and gave you cookies. So how does it fit?"

I was kind of happy that school had decided to change its color scheme. They were currently blue and gold but previously they were green. I did not look good in green. Spencer's room had a full length mirror in it like most girls do and I have to admit that I looked hot. Of course this is nothing new because I always look hot. I put my hand on my hip as I noticed that I was standing something. It was a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit issue.

"Is this your brother's too?" I asked.

"No that's mine." She answered. "I bought it mostly for the fashion. I mean have you seen what those girls are wearing?"

"Yeah I have." I responded. I actually owned the issue myself but not for the reasons that Spencer claimed. I was definitely ogling the girls in there and I wasn't ashamed of it. I was perfectly content with being gay. I wouldn't consider myself openly gay because I always felt like people who are openly gay are trying to rub it in your face that they're gay. "So I'm pretty sure that this fits."

"Let me see." She said as she stood behind me. "I'm about to pat you down. I'm not groping you."

Even though she said she wasn't, I wasn't completely convinced. The way she was touching me did seem a bit sensual but I didn't say anything.

"Yeah you're like the perfect size for these." Spencer remarked when she was done. At this point, I probably wouldn't mind her touching me more. I had to admit it but it did feel good when she groped me in the dressing room. "So you need to wear this to school tomorrow and be at tryouts. I still have a few spots that I haven't been able to fill."

"So did you have intent to recruit me earlier?" I asked.

"Well anyone who can dance like I saw you dancing would definitely make a good cheerleader." She complimented as I blushed. She really thought I was that good. "I guess it's my gain that Sherry was too much of a bitch to see that you are a great dancer. Where exactly did you learn to dance like that anyway?"

"I watched one of the _Step Up_ movies." I told her.

"That's it?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well my mom was a backup dancer for my dad. That's how they met." I explained. "I must have inherited something from her."

"You lucky bitch." She teased. "So that's all I really need from you."

"Okay so I'll go take Kyla home and see you tomorrow at school." I replied.

"Sounds good but change out of that first." She told me as I changed back into my regular clothes. I was starting to become not a big fan of the long pants. They did not show enough of my legs and they were too loose to show my butt.

I went downstairs and grabbed Kyla and dragged her out to the car.

"So did you and Clay while I was with Spencer?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kyla replied. "He's an interesting person."

"So you think you'll be going out with him anytime in the future?" I asked.

"He has a girlfriend." Kyla told me. "What about you and Spencer?"

"I don't know about Spencer. She's kind of hard to read. There are some things about her that make me think she's gay and other things that don't." I explicated. "So I got my cheerbitch uniform."

"I think you would look pretty good in it." Kyla remarked.

"Duh I look good in anything." I responded.

The next morning I woke up and showered before getting dressed in my cheerbitch outfit. I made sure that Kyla was up because I had told her on multiple occasions that if she wasn't I was going to leave her. I wasn't sure if I would now but it still made be ready on time. I knew that when we got to school, people would most likely stare at me.

So that is chapter 3. There's more development of Kyla's character and definite clarification that Ashley is gay. Spencer is still unknown. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up and showered before getting dressed in my cheerbitch outfit. I made sure that Kyla was up because I had told her on multiple occasions that if she wasn't I was going to leave her. I wasn't sure if I would now but it still made be ready on time. I knew that when we got to school, people would most likely stare at me

I drove Kyla to school and she went over to meet Carmen. I don't think Carmen is actually Hispanic. She seems kind of Jewish and Kyla seems to be her only friend. I really don't pay attention to her when Kyla brings her over.

So when I walked inside, people were in fact staring at me. But I deserved to be stared at. I think it's more what I was wearing than my appearance. I can't say that I didn't like being able to show my midriff and wear a short skirt without people thinking I'm a whore. I also decided to add a blue streak to my hair for the hell of it. I was set on being the hottest cheerbitch in the school or at least second hottest since Spencer was an absolute babe. I couldn't help but wonder if she was open to locker room sex. Okay cool it, Ashley. You just met this girl yesterday and don't even know if she's gay. Besides locker room sex probably wouldn't be as good as it sounds. The fact that someone could walk in while we're doing it was not arousing at all. No one gets to see me having sex. I am not a porn star which also means that I would never make a sex tape. I don't want something like that getting out. I mean it would be the hottest sextape ever but like I said I am not a pornstar.

I walked into class and noticed that the stares were continuing. It was like the people had never seen a girl in a cheerleading uniform before. Sure the blue hair was probably a little bit odd but this was ridiculous. It got even weirder when I was approached by my teacher before class started.

"Miss Davies, it's nice to see that you're finally putting all that free time to use." He remarked as he stared at me lecherously. I was pretty sure that this teacher had a thing for me which I thought was downright disgusting. Why couldn't one of my female…no wait I don't want that. My female teachers are so ugly. Oh god what if they do? I'm definitely going to have nightmares about that now. I tried to distract myself by listening to the lesson. That didn't really work, it only made me sleepy and I didn't want to fall asleep because I would probably have one of those nightmares. I ended up hitting myself with the book to try to stay awake. Why did this teacher have to be o fucking boring?

Being at school today made me like guys even less. Before they didn't seem to notice me but since I was now a cheerbitch, they couldn't seem to get enough of me. I had quite a few asking me for my number, asking for me out, asking me if I wanted to fuck, and one tried to kiss me. I took that opportunity to knee him in the groin. That was definitely fulfilling. I debated whether or not to let people know that I'm gay but I decided not to do. I mean in honesty it was nobody's business who I sleeping with.

At lunch I walked into the lunch. I grabbed some of the crap that they called food and made my way towards the tables.

"Ashley!" I heard Spencer calling my name. So she's in my lunch period. She was also wearing her uniform as were all of the other girls and the few guys that she was with. But the point was the fact that she looked delicious. I walked toward her and she began to walk towards me. "Hey there you are. It kind of sucks that we don't have any classes together. There are some people that I want you to meet."

She took me to the table and I sat down. Spencer took the floor and stood up.

"Everyone this is Ashley Davies." She introduced as I waved. "And now I'm gonna introduce you to everyone else."

The first person she pointed at was a guy with short curly brown hair. "This is Aiden Dennison, one of the bases." She remarked. I actually had no idea what a base was. I think Spencer caught my confused expression. "That means he's something who holds you up and makes sure you don't fall. And if you're wondering what I have in mind for you is called a flyer. If you've ever seen a routine which you probably have that means you're one of the girls that gets thrown in the air. Anyway this is Kelly."

Kelly had dark brown hair and she actually looked kind of familiar. Yeah I think that I went out with her last year.

"We've met." Kelly remarked.

"Oh do you two have any classes together?" Spencer asked.

"Something like that." I replied. I didn't really want to talk about this right now. I could probably wait to bring this up at a later date.

"Okay then, this is Lily." Spencer continued. Lily was Asian but more likely her heritage wasn't from the Philippines like Kyla. "She's also in charge of taping our routines to make sure that we're doing everything right."

"Why exactly does she do that?" I asked.

"So we can be ready for competition." Lily answered.

"Competition?" I asked in surprise.

"You didn't think we did events did you?" Aiden asked with a laugh.

"Well yeah." I admitted.

"I guess I forgot to mention the competition thing." Spencer replied. "The football team isn't the only sport here that gets to compete during the fall. Well other soccer, lacrosse, and field hockey."

"Field hockey?" I asked.

"I don't decide what sports should have teams here." Spencer said. "That's the athletic director's job with the approval of the principal. They get a surprising amount of support."

"So what the competitions like?" I asked.

"Well there are four competitions:" Spencer explained. "Qualifiers, sectionals, regionals, and nationals. There's no world cheerleading championship at this time."

I didn't realize that I had stepped into something so big. "So are you guys any good?" I asked.

"Well the school has only made regionals once and we finished sixth." Kelly told me. "Only the top 4 advance."

"So sounds like it will be hard." I commented.

"Yeah a lot of us are seniors." Spencer said. "So to win nationals would be a really big deal even though it's probably not going to happen."

"Just because it hasn't happened before doesn't mean that it won't happen." I remarked. Wow was pep contagious? Or did the blue dye in my hair sink through into my brain. But then again helping leading the squad to nationals would look pretty good on my transcript. "You guys have to believe in yourselves."

At that point I wondered if I could go to the doctor to see if I had pepitis and if there was a cure.

After lunch was over, I walked to science. It turned out that Kelly was in my class. How had I not noticed her during the first few days? Though I wasn't really paying much attention and I really couldn't remember the names of anyone in my class. We hadn't even chosen lab partners yet. Kelly walked toward me and I began to understand her motives. Apparently she wanted us to be lab partners and I guess it would be good to talk to her because she might know some things about Spencer.

"Wanna be my partner?" Kelly asked.

"Sure." I agreed. "There are some things that I would like to talk to you about."

"What do you wanna go on another date because I had fun last time?" She inquired.

"No I'm not back for seconds." I stated. "I actually want to know some things about Spencer."

"What exactly do you want to know, her family life, her favorite movie?" Kelly asked as I recalled what had happened last night at Spencer's house in her house

"No I already know that stuff." I answered. "One thing I do want to know is if she is single?"

"Why you crushing on her?" She asked with a slight laugh. I couldn't help but blush for some reason. I have to figure out why Spencer triggers my blush reflex. "Oh my god you totally are."

I said nothing.

"Yeah she's single." Kelly responded calmly. "But I can't tell you if she's gay or not. She has a lot of lesbian tendencies and it's been a while since she's had a boyfriend but she's never had a girlfriend to my knowledge."

"I'm not sure but I think she may have been hitting on me yesterday," I explained. "She definitely groped me at least once."

"Like I said lesbian tendencies, not sure that she's a lesbian." Kelly restated.

So after whatever science class I was in, I headed to study hall: the most pointless class of the day. Couldn't they just make the school day shorter instead of giving us this useless class? What purpose did it serve other to insure that we had seven hours inside of a crowded building with god awful food and under qualified teachers?

It turned out that Aiden was in my study hall. Maybe I should start paying attention to who is in my classes. I'm really not that much of a loner.

"Hey." He said as I took a seat next to him.

"Okay I've gotta know." I started. "Why exactly are you a cheerleader?"

"Cheerleading happens to be a great way to meet girls." Aiden told me. "Sure I get a getting a little bit of flack for it from guys but I don't really care. I think some of them are just jealous because I get a lot more dates than them. It shows that I'm sensitive and that I have good hands."

"I suppose that would be an advantage." I agreed.

"So what made you Miss I'm Too Good for Everybody join?" He asked jokingly.

"I need an extracurricular to get into Cal and I need to graduate Cal to get my inheritance. Since the Bitch Queen who runs the dance team rejected me, here I am in blue and gold."

"You do they that dance team wears blue and gold as well, don't you?" He cracked. I don't why but there was something about this guy that made me like him. Not in an attraction way but more in a friendly way. "So do you think you might be interested in going out after tryouts?"

"I really really really just want to be friends." I told him.

"Okay gotcha." He replied. "It was worth a try."

"That better be the only time that you try." I added.

"I know how to take a hint when a girl isn't interested." He said. "So you must have really gotten on Spencer's good side if she told you that you didn't have to try out. That is not an easy feat."

"Yeah I guess she likes me." I remarked. I went to the gym where I was I supposed to meet the rest of the squad. They were a few more girls and another guy whose name I didn't really care about.

A girl walked over to Aiden as he walked in and kissed him.

"Ashley this is my girlfriend Sasha." Aiden introduced. "I'll warn you now. She is the biggest UCLA fan in the world."

"And proud of it." Sasha added. "I'm so glad that I'm going there next year."

Spencer introduced me to everyone else. There was one that I definitely found interesting. It was this girl named Jonica. Name aside, she had short blonde hair in almost a pixie cut. She really set my gaydar off though the fact that she kissed Lily also added to that.

So tryouts were kind of painful to watch both literally and figuratively. Well not painful for me but some of the stuff that the girls were attempting looked like it hurt. I kind of wondered how Spencer would choose when everyone seemed to suck equally. She finally picked somebody and decided that we were going to go to Pizza Hut to celebrate.

So the squad for the most part has been revealed. I changed the ages of a few people as you can notice. So Aiden is a cheerleader bet you weren't expecting that. Will Ashley fgind out if Spencer is gay or not and will it happen soon? You have to review to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

The trip to Pizza Hut was definitely interesting. It seemed a bit odd to me to have a celebration for hiring of a new cheerleader but I guess this was partly for me as well. While we were sitting at our table, Jonica spoke up.

"So did anyone see _Real Housewives of Kansas _last night?" She asked.

"There's a _Real Housewives of Kansas _now?" I asked. What could possibly be interesting about Kansas? I also always thought that those Real Housewives shows were always complete trash, utter garbage and a complete waste of a primetime TV slot. Yes they suck too.

"Yeah it was really boring." Jonica added. "I don't know what they were thinking."

"I don't know what they were thinking when they made the first one." Spencer replied. "I mean it's one thing to see a character act like that but when a real person acts like that it's a pretty big turnoff."

"So what do you like to watch then, Spencer?" I asked.

"I like more of the teen and comedy stuff." Spencer answered. "You know: _Gossip Girl, The OC, Hannah Montana, and Glee. _That kind of stuff. Now it's my turn to ask you what you watch. Why don't you enlighten us on the world according to Ashley?"

"Let's see I watch a lot of HBO and Showtime since I don't really like network TV. I've never really liked the FCC messing with shows. I mean I think _True Blood_ is just more real than something like _Vampire Diaries." _

"Yeah but you have to admit that _Vampire Diaries _has better characters and I kind of like the fact that Elena doesn't just throw herself at her vampire whoever it is. And she doesn't let them drink her blood whenever they want to." Spencer rebutted. "And the stories also aren't as good."

"All I know is I prefer _Twilight _to both of them." Kelly interjected.

"I don't understand the fascination between girls and vampires." Aiden remarked.

"Well if you were a vampire maybe you would understand." Sasha said before she started to suck on his neck. I can't say that wasn't disgusting.

So eventually I left the pizza place and returned home to see that there was a car in the driveway. I opened the door slowly.

"KYLA?" I called for my sister.

"She's in the shower." I looked to see that Carmen was here. "So the rumors are true then."

"What rumors?" I asked

"That you're a cheerleader." Carmen clarified. "I didn't believe Kyla at first."

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"Gotta do some studying with Kyla." She responded. "You look nice like that. I like the blue in your hair."

I couldn't help but think that this had to be the longest conversation that I had ever had with Carmen. I really didn't know anything about her other than the fact that she was Kyla's friend and I really didn't want to know much more about her. I then noticed Kyla was walking down the stairs. She was wearing a robe and drying off her hair. That was a little odd.

"I'm ready." Kyla said. "Oh, hi Ashley. I didn't expect you to be home so early."

"Shouldn't you be more dressed or something?" I asked as I looked my sister over. It confused me a little to see her dressed like that.

"How about we head up to my room since Ashley's here?" Kyla suggested to Carmen, ignoring my question. Carmen smiled and the two of them ran up to her room. Okay that was definitely weird but the two of them being weird was nothing new to me. I decided to turn on Showtime to see if they were airing any old episodes of _The L Word._ Upon finding that they weren't I checked out BBC America to watch _Skins. _There was an American version without the accents but the one character who is a lesbian in that show doesn't have an attractive female love interest. And the original version was better anyway. I turned up the volume so I wouldn't have to hear whatever they were doing up there. Sometimes they apparently liked to play these study games which could get loud at times.

"_Just tonight I will stay and we'll throw it all away." _My phone sang. Yes I had a Pretty Reckless ringtone. Deal with it. I paused my DVR and answered it

"Hello?" I answered.

"It's me again." Spencer replied.

"Why do you keep calling me?" I asked jokingly.

"Do you not want to talk to me?" She asked.

"It's not that but why are you calling me?" I questioned.

"Because I'm parked outside of your gate and I need the code to get in." She responded.

"So you're stalking me now." I quipped.

"No my parents are watching _The Passion of the Christ _and I usually don't like to be around when they do that." She explained. "So could you let me in by any chance?"

"I'm going to have to ask you the password." I declared.

"Is it 'I'm about to climb the gate?'" She asked, not sounding amusing.

"That would set off the security system." I pointed out as I pressed the button to open the gate. I looked to see that I was still wearing my cheerbitch uniform. I needed to change into something cooler and more casual "Take your time in the driveway."

I ran up to my room and began to look for something to put on. I ended up settling for a black tee and white shorts. Definitely casual enough. I then heard what appeared to be something being thrown in Kyla's room.

"I don't know what you two are doing in there but keep it down." I warned them. The buzz of the door prevented me from saying anything else. I walked downstairs to answer it and saw Spencer wearing a green halter top, blue sweater jacket and jeans. There was nothing notable about those that I could see from the front. "Welcome to Chateau Davies."

"I'm surprised you know French." She remarked.

"You do realize I could still slam the door in your face, don't you?" I reminded her.

"Not now. Nice place you've got here." Spencer said as she walked inside. She walked into the TV and noticed the frozen picture, "So what are you watching?"

"_Skins." _I replied.

"That MTV show?" She asked.

"No." I responded. "This is the real version. The British version. Wanna watch it with me?"

"Well considering that I planned on doing whatever you were doing, it looks like I will be watching." She said as I patted a seat for her to sit on the couch. She decided to lean against my shoulder.

"This doesn't give you permission to molest me." I remarked.

"It's not molesting if you like it." Spencer pointed out. Okay so I did like it but I didn't want to let her know that. I figured that now might be a good time to find the answer to the question that was on my mind. I prepared myself to ask as she began to rub my back tenderly. That actually felt pretty fucking good to be honest.

"So Spencer, do you like me?" I asked seriously.

"Of course I like you." She replied. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Not like that but do you…you know _like_ me?" I asked.

"Hmm what would you do to find out?" She asked. "You've gotta do something for me before I tell you the answer."

I began to think of what to do. Would an attempt to kiss her be coming on too strong? I had no idea what she wanted and I couldn't really think of anything else to do. I subtly leaned toward but not enough for her to know what I was planning to do. As I readied myself to make a move, I heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs. I cancelled what I was doing and turned to see Carmen heading for the door. Her hair was kind of messy and there was a red mark on her neck. She didn't say anything as she walked out the door.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked.

"You're telling me that you don't know someone?" I responded. "I thought you knew everyone at school."

"Well I know most of the people at school but her I can't say that I'm familiar with." Spencer explained. "So who is she?"

"She's my sister's best friend." I said. "Carmen…I don't think know her last name. She and Kyla like to study together and play these games."

"I see." Spencer commented. "So are you gonna start this TV or are we just gonna stare at this picture all night?"

"Oh right sorry." I said as I pressed play. This particular episode was about Naomi, the main principle lesbian character in the show. It did have some pretty nice lesbian scenes. That made me a little uncomfortable watching it with Spencer. Well at least we weren't watching _The L Word. _

As the episode moved towards the end, I knew the dreaded ending scene was coming up. That part always got to me and I didn't really want to cry in front of Spencer. But at the same time, I didn't want to stop it because she had never seen it before. I looked at it and did my best not to cry but when Emily and Naomi held hands through the cat door, I couldn't hold it in. The tears started to flow down my face and I'm pretty sure Spencer noticed.

"Are you crying?" She asked. "Why are you crying?"

"It's just really sweet." I bawled. "That they can be in love like that and it was perfect moment. I'm sorry, this always gets to me."

"Well I think it's good that you can show some emotions some times." Spencer replied

"You tell anyone about this and you're dead." I threatened.

"I won't tell anyone on one condition." She proposed as she held up one finger.

Before Spencer could tell me what her condition was, I heard more footsteps walking down the stairs. I looked over to see Kyla who was looking at her phone.

"Hey Ash, your mom called and said she wasn't going to be home tonight." Kyla informed me. I imagine that she called Kyla because she knew that I wouldn't answer a call from her. Our relationship sucked and I was completely okay with that. "Oh hi Spencer."

"Hi Kyla." Spencer greeted.

"So what were you saying, Spencer?" I interrupted.

"I want to stay over tonight." Spencer told me.

"Why exactly do you want to do that?" Kyla asked what I was thinking. Was there something about Spencer that I may have needed to know?

"Isn't that the kind of thing that you need permission from your parents for?" I asked.

Spencer took out her cellphone and began to text rather quickly. Her phone began to vibrate.

"Done, so can I stay over?" She asked.

"Sure I guess." I replied.

So I bet people are wondering what's going on between Kyla and Carmen. Well that's something that I'm not telling right now. What will happen during Spashley's sleepover? Will there be any sort of lovin? You have to review to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

"So did you bring anything to sleep in?" Kyla asked Spencer. I was wondering this myself.

"No." Spencer replied. Why did that not surprise me? Of course she didn't. I couldn't help but wonder if she was trying to seduce me. I mean I did feel her hand running down my back while we were watching _Skins_.

"You know Spencer you never answered my question from before." I reminded the blonde. "It's something that I would really like to know."

"What question was that?" Kyla asked curiously. That brought up something else that I was wondering. I might actually be able to get something out of her.

"I think another question would be 'what were you doing with Carmen?'." I asked my sister.

"I don't really want to talk about this around Spencer." Kyla remarked.

"Well I have to pee so you can talk while I go find the bathroom." Spencer suggested as she got up off the couch and walked away. I couldn't help but wonder if that was her way of dodging the question. But I can focus on that later. Right now I need to figure out what's going on with my sister. I looked at her tautly.

"Okay so talk." I said. "Why were you wearing a robe when you came down and why are you still wearing a robe?"

"Okay so you know how you're _gay_ and all?" I asked, stuttering when she got to gay.

"Yeah." I replied as I wondered where all of this was going.

"Well I am too." She continued. "Carmen is my girlfriend."

"I guess it's in the Davies genes to love women." I joked. I noticed Kyla had a frown on her face. I pulled her into a hug. "Hey it's okay. I mean Carmen's not really my type but if you like her that's fine with me. But one more question needs to be answered. What were you two doing up there?"

I noticed a wide smile on Kyla's face. She had that 'I just got laid look on her face'. I had had that look a few times myself.

"Well I guess that answers that so did this _study game_ involve pleasure when you got the answer or something?" I asked. I think that might have made Kyla turn into a tomato. Before she could answer, Spencer walked back into the room and retook her seat on the couch,

"Did you talk about everything you needed to talk about?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah we did." Kyla replied as she ran upstairs.

"So what were we talking about before?" Spencer asked.

"It was the question of whether or not you liked me." I repeated in slight annoyance

"Do you like me?" She asked.

"I do." I answered, hoping this would get an answer out of her. She seemed to have a lot of walls up that looked like they would be hard to break through. I waited for her to say something. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it again.

"Show me." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Find some way to show that you like me without touching me." She demanded.

I grumbled as I tried to think of a way to impress her and show her. Then I remembered that chicks love music and being serenaded. I grabbed my guitar and started to play.

_I'm wearing thin_

_I couldn't tell you the city I'm in_

_The streets and the buildings _

_And the places I've been_

_Or where the stars go when it's daylight again_

_Or where the time went_

_Oh who can save me now?_

_My life in the rearview_

_I'm running from Jesus_

_Don't know where I'm going to_

_I got nothing to lose _

_I'm fighting my demons_

_Been lookin for someone like you_

_I've been lookin for someone like you _

I looked at her and noticed that she smiling but I don't think she wanted me to stop.

_When the stars explode _

_And I'm all alone_

_When they start to see the smoke _

_When I finally burn out _

_I'll need someone to carry home _

_Safe and sound_

_My life in the rearview_

_I'm running from Jesus_

_Don't know where I'm going to_

_I got nothing to lose _

_I'm fighting my demons_

_Been lookin for someone like you_

_I've been lookin for someone like you _

_My life in the rearview_

_I'm running from Jesus_

_Don't know where I'm going to_

_I got nothing to lose _

_I'm fighting my demons_

_Been lookin for someone like you_

_I've been lookin for someone like you _

As I played the last note, Spencer crashed her lips against mine. I was right. Chicks dig music indeed. Though kissing her wasn't exactly comfortable when we had a guitar between us. I pulled back so I could put it down. I could see a twinkle in her eye.

"That was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me." She gushed.

"Would it still be sweet if I told you that I didn't write that song?" I asked.

"Who wrote it?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Boys Like Girls." I answered as she smiled. I didn't noticed how ironic it was that I used a song from a band with a very heterosexual name to serenade her. "So why exactly is it that you wanted to stay over here? Did you have some plan to seduce me or did you just think of it on the spot?"

"Well I kind of wanted to see what a night in _Chateau Davies _would be like." Spencer responded "And no I didn't plan this. I wouldn't have texted my mom if I did. But when Kyla said that your mom wouldn't be home, I knew that I would be able to stay over. So I've been here for about an hour and you still haven't showed me your room yet."

"You didn't exactly ask." I told her as I began to walk upstairs. I turned around and noticed that she was still standing there. "You coming?"

She began to follow behind me and we entered my room. I was messy from my changing excursion earlier but it wasn't any worse than Spencer's. It was just bigger than hers.

"This is as big as my living room." Spencer beamed. "Looks a little like it with a bed."

With that she jumped onto the coach.

"Glad to see that you like the couch because that's probably where you'll be sleeping." I said as I took a seat next to her. She had a cute little pout on her face.

"Aw come on don't I get to share your bed with you?" She pleaded.

"No you don't." I responded. "In order for that to happen we would have to go on a date first and I don't feel like going out again tonight."

"So you like to fuck girls on the first date?" She interrogated

"That is not where I'm going with that and I think that you have a dirty mind for thinking that" I pointed out. "What I meant is the only one who gets to share my bed is my girlfriend and because we haven't been out on a date, you're not my girlfriend. So you're sleeping on the couch. But I do have a nice blanket for you."

"Well unless you go to bed at" She looked at the time on her cellphone. "8:34 that won't be for a little while."

"What do you want to do then?" I challenged her.

"What kind of movies do you have?" She asked.

My movie collection generally consisted of movies containing hot girls that were sometimes naked. It's not like I had any porn in there. I wouldn't leave that in a place that my mom could potentially find it and get rid of it/watch it herself.

"What about _Harold and Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay?" _She suggested. You're probably wondered why I would have a movie about two pot smoking minority guys. Well there is a certain scene that I like about it. And it was also pretty funny. Not funny enough to make me want to smoke pot though.

We ended up watching the movie and laughing. It eventually reached the scene that I was talking about: the bottomless party. There was a whole house of women showing their pussies which made my own a little bit wet. But I couldn't let Spencer know that. I looked straight at the screen.

"Now I know why you have this movie." She whispered.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." I agreed. She had taken her jacket off and was now in a tank top that gave me a great view of her breasts. Why did she have to be so hot? She made it hard to focus on the movie. That sandy blonde, those sexy blue eyes, god everything about her was simply heavenly. She then suddenly paused the movie and stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I stood up as well. Why had she done that?

"I just realized that we've been watching this movie without the most important thing." She remarked. I really she doesn't say anything vaguely sexual. "Popcorn."

"There's some of that in the kitchen but the popcorn maker isn't really working." I explained.

"So, you have a microwave, don't you?" She asked as she began to walk toward the stairs. I realized that I would probably have to show her where the popcorn was.

We headed down to the kitchen. It wasn't a room that widely used because my mom was rarely home and we didn't have anyone that cooked for us. It turned out that the only popcorn we had was Kyla's all-natural stuff.

"You sure you want to eat this?" I asked her.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Spencer responded as she put it in the microwave.

"You're gonna want to add butter and salt." I told her. "And even that might not help."

So after about two minutes of popping, butter melting, and saltificiation, the popcorn was ready. Spencer popped a piece into her mouth,

"This actually isn't that bad." She commented. She held out a piece near my mouth. "Here you should definitely try some."

I put it in my mouth and found that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. So we went upstairs and finished the movie. By the time it was over, it was getting late. Well it wasn't that late but since there was school in the morning it was around the time I usually went to bed.

"So I'm gonna go brush my teeth. You can borrow something to wear to bed if you want." I remarked. "I'll bring you back a blanket."

I walked out of my room and headed to my bathroom to brush. I grabbed my toothpaste and made sure to clean all of my teeth. My smile was one of my many stellar features. After I was done in there, I went to closet to grab a blanket for Spencer.

When I got back to the room, I dropped the blanket on the floor and my mouth hung open. Spencer was naked!

So yes Kyla and Carmen were having sex together. And there is also some major Spashley development. What will now? Will Ashley live up to her rule? You need to review to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

When I got back to the room, I dropped the blanket on the floor and my mouth hung open. Spencer was naked!

"Um are you not done getting changed or something?" I asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"No I'm done." Spencer responded. Okay so she took it one step further than I did. I was usually one to sleep in my underwear and occasionally without a bra but never completely naked. Okay so I can't say I've never done it but there were always other girls in my bed. Those relationships didn't turn out because those girls liked to steal my mom's things.

"So you sleep naked then?" I stated which may have sounded like a question with the inflectio0n I put on it.

"I started when Glen went to school." She told me. "You probably didn't notice when you came over but my sheets are really soft and feel heavenly against my skin."

"Um okay." I stammered as I picked the blanket up off the floor. "I brought you a blanket. Maybe you should use to cover yourself or something."

"Aww is Ashley Davies uncomfortable around naked girls?" Spencer asked me as I blushed. She was making this so hard. I didn't want to have sex with her and I can't help but wonder if this was a ploy to get me to.

"I would like to point out that most girls don't look like you do." I argued. "But why do you sleep naked?"

"But this is Cali. It's never cold here so I don't need anything more than a few covers to keep me warm. You should try it sometime."

"How can you do that when you live with other people?" I asked, thinking that could lead to some embarrassing situations for her. Especially ones involving her parents.

"I lock my door and keep a bathrobe in my room so no one has to know." She explained. To be honest, it was getting hard to listen to what she was saying seeing as she was still very naked. I mean I had only gotten a glimpse of her in all of her glory before but now I could really look over her body. I hadn't noticed the tattoo of a dream catcher below her left breast before or that she had a birthmark shaped like a heart on her right thigh. I wanted to touch her but I knew that I couldn't do that. I don't think she would object but I wanted to take things slow. Spencer wasn't just another floozy that I bring home to fuck. She was more interesting than that.

"Well I guess we should probably get some sleep." I said as I handed her the blanket.

"Yeah I guess sleep sounds good." She agreed as she lied down on the couch and covered herself. I walked over to my bed and began to pull my clothes off. Once I was down to my delicates, I got under the covers and lied down. I took my remote by my bed and turned the lights off.

"Hey Ash?" Spencer asked from the couch.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Do you wanna talk for a few minutes before we go to sleep?" She suggested.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well what was up between Kyla and her friend?" She replied.

"You mean girlfriend." I answered. "They're together."

"I guess liking girls runs in the family." Spencer remarked.

"That is pretty close to what I said to her actually." I laughed. "So have you ever been in a relationship with another girl before?"

"I don't think you could really call it a relationship." She answered. I couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that. "It happened when my friend Deb visited from Ohio last year. The two of us ended up sleeping together and my mom found out. She sent Deb on the first plane out of the town. It took a while to get her to talk to me but my dad was able to talk some sense into her. She told him that that love people for who they are is one of main principles of Christianity and also pointed out that there is nothing in the bible condemning homosexuality except for the thing about sodomy but there's a lot of stuff in the bible that people shouldn't live by."

"Well my dad wasn't around for that." I commented. "I'm pretty sure that my mom still hates me but I'm okay with that."

"So do you miss your dad?" She asked.

"All of the time. I didn't see him that much when he was alive but I knew that he loved…even though he had another family." I explained. "But he was someone that I knew I could talk to and he was pretty useful when I first came out. But I still have Kyla."

"Well I'm someone who can call if you ever need to talk to someone." Spencer said before she yawned. "Good night Ashley."

"Goodnight Spencer." I replied before falling into sleep.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I felt my leg against something and turned to my side. I saw Spencer was sleeping next to me. She looked so peaceful while she slept but I wonder what she was doing there. I wonder how she slept through the alarm.

"Spencer." I said to her in an attempt to wake her.

"Oh five more minutes Mom." She mumbled sleepily.

"Spencer, it's Ashley you need to get up." I told her and her eyes popped open. "What are you doing my bed?"

"I'm in your bed?" She asked as she looked around. "Oh I forgot to tell you that I sleepwalk sometimes."

I raised an eyebrow at that skeptically.

"It's true!" She exclaimed. "It's especially known to happen to happen when I don't sleep in a bed."

"Maybe you could have told me this last night and I would have slept on the couch." I remarked. "Whatever. I need to take a shower. You can borrow anything that fits."

I began to walk to the bathroom and stripped off my clothes and turned on the water.

As I was washing myself, I began to think that maybe I should ask Spencer out on a date. I mean I don't think she would say no or anything. The shower was also one place where I could think about seeing Spencer naked. If I had more time, I would make it pretty enjoyable. I made it quick though and stepped out to dry myself off before wrapping a towel around myself.

I walked back to my room to find Spencer was wearing a gray t-shirt, black vest and jeans. They really gave her an edge and she looked so hot in my clothes.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look pretty sexy." I told her as she was brushing her hair. I opened my dresser and began to look for something to wear.

"Do you mind?" I asked as I dropped my towel to the floor. I had my back to her so she didn't get to see every part of my body.

"You didn't seem to mind last night when you were staring at me." She pointed out.

"Well you were making no attempt to cover yourself." I insisted as I pulled a pair of panties up my legs. "And if you really didn't want me to stare, you wouldn't have such a perfect body."

"Ashley Davies, was that a compliment I just heard?" She quipped

"Don't get used to it." I warned her as I threw a bra on. "So I assume that you are driving yourself to school unless you want to come over at some point."

"We have practice after school." Spencer declared. "You should probably make sure that Kyla knows that."

I decided to go with something a bit more subtle than usual and wore an olive green wraparound dress.

"So do I need to bring my uniform to practice?" I asked as I picked it up off the floor.

"No but you will need something more comfortable than that." She responded. "Probably like a t-shirt or tank top and shorts. So do you really think that we have a shot at nationals?"

"Well considering that you've got me now we certainly have more than a shot." I said as I flipped my hair. "I think I'm just gonna use my gym uniform for practice because I'm too hungry to search for clothes."

"Are you gonna make me breakfast?" Spencer asked sweetly.

"If by make you mean put something in the microwave or toaster then yes,"

"So romantic." She replied sarcastically as the two of us headed downstairs.

"Speaking of romance do you have any plans for tonight?" I asked.

"Why do you any plans for me?" Spencer countered as we reached the bottom step and walked into the kitchen. Kyla was already there eating.

"I'm here before you. That's a surprise." My sister remarked.

"Well you didn't have a beautiful babe distracting you." I pointed out.

"I didn't need to know that you did that this morning." Kyla said.

"Quit being such a perv." I told her as I whacked her in the arm.

"We were just talking." Spencer added. "Your sister apparently has this thing where she won't sleep with anyone without going with them first."

"You should tell that to our waitress at Fridays from a few weeks ago." Kyla commented which caused my face to turn red. Why did she have to tell Spencer that?

"Um that was only because I didn't have any cash on me." I stuttered. I was suddenly hit for a sudden memory of what happened then.

"_Hello my name is Grace and I'll be your waiter this evening." The girl said. She had blue eyes and blonde hair like Spencer but hers was lighter. Kyla ordered her usual healthy veggie thing and I had some steak. It came time to pay the bill and I found that the only thing in my wallet was my credit card. I wasn't one to walk out without giving a tip so I whispered into her ear._

"_Just let me clock out for my break." Grace whispered to me. Within a few minutes she motioned for me to follow her into the bathroom. I'll admit I wasn't exactly a fan of the bathroom but I didn't have many options. I reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties before sticking my fingers inside of her. Not new to the trade, I began to pump then in as she pressed her lips against mine. It didn't take her that long to have an orgasm. She reached toward my breasts but I pulled her hand away. _

"_I have fifteen minutes." She said. _

"_Well I don't." I told her. "I don't want to keep my sister waiting." _

"_Well I get off at 10." She told me. "Maybe you can stop by." _

"_Look I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. You seem like someone who shouldn't get involved with me. I said I would give a tip nothing more." I said as I walked out of the bathroom. _

Okay so I was a little bit of a bitch to that girl but I don't even know how old she was or her last name.

"So you lied to me." Spencer said.

"That was nothing." I babbled. "She went nothing to me. Spencer do you want to go out on a date with me?"

So it looks Ashley has a bit of resistance. Spencer is definitely a hard one to resist. I decided to put in one of their nighttime talks which I always though were sweet. So Grace is played by Olivia Widle (blonde as a throwback for OC fans) She might be appearing later on in the story. Will Spencer accept Ashley's proposal. Will their date lead to sex? Will you review this chapter? If the answer to the last question is yes you'll find out the answers to the other two.


	8. Chapter 8

"That would depend on where you plan on taking me." Spencer answered. "I'm not one to embrace the dinner and a movie cliché."

"Well that was my first idea." I responded. "But if you say yes, I'll think of somewhere for us to go during school."

"I'll say yes only because I like surprises." Spencer replied as she headed out to her car. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her and the way her ass wiggled as she walked in my jeans. Once again, I would like to point out that Spencer looks amazing hot when she's wearing my clothes. They take her hotness up to 12.

"Are you gonna stop checking her out so we can go to school?" Kyla asked as she poked me.

"Fine we can go to school so you can see _your_ girlfriend." I remarked.

"I happen to have a test first period." Kyla responded with a noticeable blush on her face. "Carmen's not even in that class."

"You'll probably find some time to make out with her in the bathroom." I added as I thought about, finding somewhere to make out with Spencer. Under the bleachers sounded like it could be fun. Even though I told her I wouldn't have sex with her last night, that doesn't mean that I don't want to rock her body.

I parked next to Spencer. She looked around before giving me a peck on the lips and a squeeze of the ass before she walked into the school. It was becoming so much harder to resist her.

I still did not like school very much. It's pretty much the same every day. I learn something that I'm probably not going to use in the real world and have guys continued to hit on me. I noticed this guy walking toward me. But before he could get to Spencer walked over and grabbed my hand.

"Come to the bathroom with me." She told as the two of us walked the girls' room.

"So what are we doing in here?" I asked with a bit of a devious look on my face.

"Nothing I just didn't want some guy hitting on my Ashley." She remarked. I normally wouldn't like it when someone referred to me as theirs but when Spencer said it sounded so goddamn sexy. I wouldn't mind being hers as long as she took good care of me and fulfilled my needs.

"Are you thinking dirty things about me?" Spencer asked playfully.

"Perhaps." I responded with a smirk on my face.

"Well you better also be thinking of somewhere interesting to take me tonight." She told me. She then whispered into my ear. "Maybe if I like it, we can make some of those thoughts a reality."

I knew that I had to think of something because I don't know how long I would be able to resist Spencer.

"We should probably get to class." I said as I looked at the clock. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"You're welcome." She commented before we went our separate ways.

At cheer practice, I began to realize that the squad could really use some work.

"Okay so I know I might not be in a position to say this but you guys are really, really stiff." I commented. Spencer looked interested in what I had to say. "Maybe we should do some stretching or something before starting."

"Yeah that's a great idea." Spencer agreed as she looked around the gym. "We're also going to do some crunches. Everybody pair up. I want you guys to spot each other."

I knew that I would be with Spencer. I was never much of an athletic person but it felt good when I was all stretched out.

While she was doing her crunches, I got to see Spencer's impressive abs every time she came back up. I was kind of hard to count with that distraction.

The routine wasn't that hard to understand which I'm not is a good or bad thing. Perhaps it was too simple or maybe it was just right. I didn't really have anything to compare it to. Maybe I should watch _Bring It On_ for reference. While we were practicing, I got a glimpse of Lilly and thought of a good part I for our date.

"So I'm gonna home and change, probably take a shower." Spencer told me.

"I call you with the details." I promised. "And don't get too dressed up."

As I was driving home, I put on a rock station and one of my dad's songs was playing. I turned it up and noticed that it was about a stripper. That gave me another idea. I think I had the perfect date planned. Instead of going home, I knew I had to go to a few places to get ready.

I made sure to see if I still had the keys. I did so I opened the door. I had paid the electric and water companies to get it running for one month even though it was probably just going to be today. Once everything was in place, I drove to Spencer's house. She was the only one there.

"So where are we going?" She asked, once she was in my car.

"It's a surprise." I told her. "In fact I'm putting this on you. Don't take it off until I tell you."

I tied a blindfold around her eyes.

"Okay I hope this is as good as you're making it seem." Spencer remarked.

I drove her there and helped out of the car.

"Don't take it off yet." I instructed her.

"Just to tell you, it is not my birthday." She said.

"It's not a surprise party." I responded as I walked her in the door. I then took her to an open doorway and placed a garment in her hands. "You are standing in front of a bathroom. Go inside and take the blindfold off before you put this on."

Once the door was closed, I began to dress myself and got the food ready. I heard Spencer walking out of the bathroom.

"Ashley?" She called.

"I'm in the living room." I told her as she walked over. She was wearing the pink kimono I had given her. I myself was wearing a red one. She looked to the table which had sushi and various other Japanese foods on it.

"I guess that would explain the kimonos." She commented before she sat down on her knees. "I have to say I am impressed. But where exactly are we right now?"

"We're in my dad's house." I explained as Spencer grabbed some food with her chopsticks. She then took a sip of her drink. It wasn't sake because I didn't want her to get drunk. I wanted her to stay sober all night as to not mess with her head for what I had planned later.

It was 7:30 when we finished eating. It was definitely too early to do the other thing that I had planned.

"So is that all that we're gonna do?" Spencer asked.

"No I have something else planned but that's not gonna be till later." I told her. "Why don't we watch a movie while we wait for that?"

I turned on the DVD Player and _Burlesque _started to play. Girls dancing in lingerie would be perfect to help set this up. I know the movie didn't have any lesbian scenes but I chose to put Ali with Nikki instead of Jack. This was partly because I had a huge crush on Kristen Bell. Spencer tried to touch me a few times but I didn't let her. This would also build up a little frustration in her. I got up off of the couch as it was nearing the end.

"Come find me when the movie is over." I whispered into her ear.

Spencer didn't notice before but I left a series of arrows for her to follow. They led her to the room that I was in.

"Ashley, are you in there?" She asked from outside the room. The lights were out.

"Yeah." I responded as she entered the room and turned on the lights.

The lights actually were not very bright when they were on but it gave her a good view of everything. We were in my dad's home theatre which he had "modified" a bit. There wasn't a TV anymore. Instead there was a stage, which I was currently standing on. In the center of the stage, there was a pole. Then Spencer noticed me and I think her eyes almost popped out of her head.

I was wearing a sparkly purple bra and matching thong with nothing else. Yes I planned on being a stripper for the night.

"What do you think Spencer?" I asked huskily. She was speechless as she just stared at me dumbfounded. "Aw did you forget how to talk? Do I need to you find your tongue?"

"Ash, this is amazing." Spencer blurted. "And you…you look amazing."

"Thanks." I giggled. "But if you think I look amazing now wait until you see this."

It was at that point that I began to gyrate against the pole slowly. I had a sexy smirk on my face and I was pretty sure that my routine was turning Spencer on. I was pretty sure that the movie had already gotten her going but I was sending her into overdrive. I started to slide up and down a little milking it for all that it was worth. I think I spotted a bit of drool coming out of Spencer's mouth.

I reached around my back and unhooked my bra. I let one cup fall to give Spencer a preview. I let her stare at my nipple for a few seconds before removing the other cup. Now topless, I got off the pole and slowly walked off the stage. Once I was on the floor, I got on all fours and crawled toward her.

Once I heard had reached her I said. "Hi."

"Hi." She stuttered. I put my hand on her sash and pulled it away to open the robe. I noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

"Ooh dirty girl." I said excitedly. "Tell me how does it feel when I do this?"

She moaned as I gave her left nipple a pinch.

"You know these look kind of tasty." I remarked as I zeroed in on her breasts. I moved my mouth towards one of her nipples and bit down on it. I then started to suck on it as I rubbed my hands along her abs. I pushed the kimono to the floor, leaving us both in our panties, except hers had a little more to them than mine.

I slowly descended Spencer's undergarments down her legs. You know I kind of expected her to be more dominating. But seeing me like this apparently made her completely submissive to me. I saw that diamond-shaped area that had tempted me last night. I began to rub it slightly and Spencer began to moan loudly. Slowly, I slid one of my nimble fingers into it. She was so wet and I loved it. I'm not sure how but she managed to remove my thong while I was fingering her. I looked into her eyes and it seemed Spencer had finally awoken and now she was ready to play.

I started to pump my fingers and she leaned back. It didn't take me very long to get her to orgasm. That was one of my gifts.

She seemed to recover quicker than I expected. I was surprised when she pounced on me.

"You know this is what I was hoping for when I decided to do this." I said from underneath her. I couldn't move because she had me pinned to the floor. It was so arousing to have her on top of me. "So let me see what kind of moves the head cheerleader has."

"Well I'm not really much of a head person." She replied. "There are other parts of the body that I prefer."

I decided to play her game. "Which parts are those?" I asked.

"Well these are one of them." Spencer said as she buried her face between my breasts. She may have made it so my nipples were permanently hardened. I guess I wouldn't be too upset if she did that. She sucked on the left one and then did the same to the right one. I was in heaven right now. I couldn't help but wonder who all she had been with to learn these moves.

"What else do you like?" I asked.

"I happen to be quite partial to this." Spencer said as she gave my ass another squeeze. "But I wouldn't say that is what I like the most."

"I think I know what that is." I stated. "My feet, right?"

She giggled a little at my joke. "Nope." She replied. She moved down a little to make to so she was now holding my legs down. This position gave her better access to what I think she was after. My suspicions were correct when I felt a tongue inside of me. I began to moan like I had never been eaten out before. It kind of did feel like that. It was either that, or everyone else was doing it wrong. When it finally came, I think Spencer had given me the best orgasm of my young life. I panted. Damn she was good.

"What time do you need to be home?" I asked.

"11:00." She responded. I saw clock and noticed that it was 10:30. I debated whether or not that would give us enough time to go again. Though, I didn't get that choice. She climbed on top of me and started to lick my pussy again. This time hers was also in face and I began to lick it. I flipped her over and started to lick it. She wrapped her arms my back to still make sure I wasn't going anywhere. She tasted so sweet and her body was kind of sticky from sweating. I grabbed her blonde hair and buried her face into my center. She responded by speeding up her licking and I countered by the doing the same. I was determined to make cum before I did. But Spencer was onto me. I did end up doing it but when she did her nails dug into my back. It would have hurt if I didn't have another orgasm right after.

"Best first date ever." Spencer remarked.

So there's finally some Spashley lovin. It involves kimonos and stripping. We know Ashley would be the greatest stripper ever. Who's with me? Please don't forget to review


End file.
